I've got you, Aku Cinta Kamu
by BaneFiction
Summary: A quick oneshot where Jace brings Alec back to the Magnus' after Alec suffers from a fatal battle wound. (I fixed it, sorry about that guys)


Magnus was sipping tea and looking at his bank total on his laptop when there was a loud bang at his door so forceful that it shook the hinges. The tea cup splattered to the hardwood floor of his loft, tea flying everywhere.

Chairman flew from the recliner and ran to the back of the loft.

Throttling through the door was Jace his hair and face smudged with ash and demon ichor. He reeked of demon stench and he was struggling with something very heavy and limp.

Alec was bleeding from his stomach, his face was porcelain covered in the same blotches.

Magnus' heart dropped.

"Holy shit!" Magnus jumped up and with one hand gesture all the items sitting on his dining table went flying to the floor. Several glass items crashed to the ground, "Get him on the table Jack!"

Jace scowled, "It's Jace you ignorant bastard."

"Whatever." Magnus ran around and helped Alec's listless body onto the table, "Go to my room and grab the green trunk, DON'T LOOK INSIDE IT." He used his High Warlock of Brooklyn voice.

Jace obediently turned and ran down the hallway," Alec," Magnus whispered pressing his hand to the wound, green and blue sparks flew from his fingers and into the gash in his chest, "Alec please, it's too soon." He used his other hand to push back his sweaty hair, he was too cold. Blood pooled around his glittering fingers.

With a loud bang Jace slammed the trunk on the counter and looked to Magnus for guidance, "What can I do?!" He asked, panicked.

"Put pressure," He pointed to Alec's chest. Jace stepped over and placed his palms over the wound, his jaw was tense, sweat dripping from his brow.

Magnus pressed his blood covered finger to a small lock and it opened at his touch. Inside laid several different colored bottles of ingredients. He grabbed several and a couple of magical herbs and started making a filling for a poultice.

"There's so much poison in his body, it's worse than last time," He told Jace, he was more talking for himself, trying to keep himself steady, "How's his breathing?"

"It's very slight," Jace's tone was thin, "Could you hurry up?"

"Do you actually want me to kill him?" Magnus snapped, "Because if I mix-"

Alec started convulsing on the table, his limbs flying wildly, "Magnus, please!" Jace cried, he jumped on the table and held down Alec's arms as Magnus put his only piece of _adamas _into the poultice. Speaking a_Chthonian _spell, he put as much energy as he could muster into the ball. When he unwrapped his hands it was a glowing ball of light.

His work was perfect, only the finest to save his beloved.

"The poison is in his nervous system," Jace panted, Alec trashed hectically, "Magnus!"

Magnus focused his very life force into the orb and stood before Alec, the blood was now running black, "Get back Herondale," Magnus hissed, "This is going to be bright."

Jace jumped off Alec and shielded his eyes as Magnus pressed the energy into Alec.

The room was pure light. Only, Magnus could see the blue of Alec's eyes staring back it him.

Then all the lights went out as an ferocious energy pulsated through the room.

Magnus was pushed back against the corner of the counter, the marble dug into his back, he could make out Jace toppled face down on the love seat across the room.

Alec was no longer moving, he was silent.

Struggling, Magnus rose and peered over the table. Alec's breathing was soft and slow, and there was slight color to his sweaty, smudged face.

Rising completely, Magnus put his stained hands to Alec's chest, his heart beat strongly under his palm. Jace approached and pulled back the ruined fabric of his gear, the wound had dissipated. Jace whistled, "You are really are the best."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Shut up and help me get him to the bedroom."

After they towed Alec and Magnus changed him into unsoiled sleep clothes, Jace stood in the kitchen awkwardly, "You know, before he lost consciousness, he demanded to be healed by you. I was going to take him to the institute, it was closer."

"What?" Magnus was reassembling his apartment with several gestures of his hands, he paused at Jace's comment.

"He said that if was going to die," Jace swallowed hard, "Then he wanted to see you at least one more time. Stubborn idiot, he almost died for real."

The two stared at each other for a moment, taking each other in. Jace's topaz eyes collided with Magnus' peridot, "Wouldn't you want to see Clary." Magnus shrugged, "If you knew you were going to die?"

Jace looked down at his feet, "You know the answer."

"To love is to destroy, Jace. You said so yourself." Magnus bent down and pulled up the handle of his shattered tea cup, "This was a gift... damn."

"I'm gonna go," Jace stepped towards the door, "Have him call me when he's well enough. Tell him I'm sorry? I wasn't paying attention, I got cocky and-"

"Enough," Magnus waved his hand at the liquid and it flew into the sink and down the drain, "You're shadow hunters, this will happen again." Magnus started feeling his age suddenly, heavy and petrified, exhausted, "I'll call you when he wakes, okay?"

Nodding, Jace let himself out, the door closed with a soft _click._

The apartment was now silent, Chairman came out of his hiding spot and rubbed himself against Magnus' legs, "Coward," he teased his cat. He mewed as if in response.

Once Magnus had things in working order again he drifted into the bedroom with a bowl of warm water and a soft a seat in an old wooden chair, he rubbed off all the ichor and dirt until the bowl was pitch black, "Oh, Alexander," Magnus pressed the tips of the boys' fingers to his lips, "My sweet darling Alexander."

There was a constant fear of losing his boy, and his fears were almost alive in that moment. Alec was very lucky Jace listened to him, no one at the Institute would have been able to reverse that.

Magnus found himself dozing off, his head laying on the side of the bed. He awoke when he felt fingers raking through his hair, the moonlight bled through the curtains.

Alec's pale skin shined in the luminescence, "I had a dream," he told Magnus, "That you had an orb of light, and you were pure energy. You crawled inside of me and healed me."

"Part of that is true," Magnus chuckled, "It's up to you to figure out which though."

"I'm sorry," Alec looked down, hiding his face behind his bangs, "I'm so selfish, I should have had Jace take me to the Institute. I felt like I was really dying, and I needed you."

"It's fine," Magnus grabbed Alec's chin, "I'm here for you whenever you need me." He leaned forward and put his lips lightly to Alec's, "You really scared me though, I thought that was it."

"It?"

Magnus wiped Alec's wet eyes, "Yes, my love. I thought our time together was over." Alec looked distressed, completely vulnerable, "Please, don't cry,"

"I-I." Alec shuddered, grabbing Magnus' shoulders as if he was trying to steady himself, "I'm such an asshole. I just wanted you, I needed you."

"Shh," Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, rocking him slightly, "Shh, its okay. I've got you." his trembing didn't stop. His face was buried into his chest, "I've got you. You've got me."

"I'm so selfish," Alec looked up, his blue eyes red and glassy, "I've caused you pain again, what is my problem?"

Magnus covered Alec's mouth with his, this caught Alec off guard. He gave in though, turning soft under Magnus' touch. Alec managed to calm down and Magnus pulled away, "There," he placed his ringed hand to Alec's face, "You've stopped crying."

Standing up, Magnus pulled off his shirt, Alec watched him cautiously. Magnus pulled off his pants and put on some pink boxers that said '_juicy'_ in rhinestones. He walked over to the other side of the bed and got in, pulling Alec down and wrapping his arms around the Shadow Hunter, his back to Magnus.

An impulse arose and slid his fingers over his abdomen, making sure he was all there, "Magnus, I love you." Alec said softly, "Thank you for saving my life again."

There was a pause between them, they listened to their sweet silence, then Magnus said, "I have to protect my source of strength Alec, you know that."

Alec chuckled a little, "I know." He turned over, his young eyes looked to into Magnus'. It melted his petrified feelings all over again, "I love you," he said again, "I love you, so much."

Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I've got you, Alec."

**Aku Cinta Kamu**


End file.
